


Hogwarts dice sí

by PukitChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Body Dysphoria, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hogwarts, Trans, Trans Character, trans teddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: El castillo de Hogwarts nunca es igual. Siempre está cambiando los corredores, los pasillos y los salones. Es un lugar pensante. Y porque Teddy lo comprende, es que aquellas escaleras le aterran en verdad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hogwarts dice sí

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Esta historia participa en el reto “Arcoíris Mágico” del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. 
> 
> **Resumen:** El castillo de Hogwarts nunca es igual. Siempre está cambiando los corredores, los pasillos y los salones. Es un lugar pensante. Y porque Teddy lo comprende, es que aquellas escaleras le aterran en verdad.  
>  **Grupo 5:** Teddy transexual y Dominique bisexual. Menciones a un deadname y caos emocional. Transición. Eso. Dicho está. 

_Por Alex_

_Porque siempre fue, es y será Alex_

A Teddy Lupin nunca le había gustado ser llamado por el nombre que sus padres le habían dado: Edward. Incluso siendo un vago eco en su mente, aquel nombre sonaba demasiado duro, aburrido e inapropiado para alguien con su personalidad. ¡Simplemente no parecía concordar! _Teddy_ , en cambio, era más fácil de digerir. Podía llevarse bien con ese nombre. Sonaba más agradable y con una nota musical más dulce. Aunque, si lo pensaba con un poco de cuidado, podía darse cuenta de que aun así _Teddy_ no parecía ser suficiente. Como un rompecabezas incompleto. Como una visión borrosa que te impedía disfrutar el paisaje completo.

Sin embargo, decir en voz alta que no le gustaba su nombre no era algo fácil de hacer. No cuando la abuela decía que así también se había llamado su querido y fallecido esposo, y que mamá y papá habían hecho una elección maravillosa con su nombre, porque fue una de sus últimas decisiones antes de dar su vida en la guerra. No cuando muy de vez en cuando su padrino, Harry, disfrutara de agitar su cabello, llamándolo Edward, como si de esa manera supiera exactamente quién era.

Teddy no lo sabía. A veces se preguntaba quién era esa persona llamada Edward y cómo se suponía que debía convivir con ella, porque al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, no encontraba a nadie que pudiera ser nombrado de esa manera. Encontraba rasgos de _Teddy_ aquí y allá, en sus mejillas, en manos y tal vez en su mirada. Pero de _Edward_ , por más que buscaba, no hallaba nada, ni una pizca. Ni una maldita señal. Y eso terminaba frustrándolo, porque en ocasiones pasaba horas mirándose, suplicando encontrar un rastro de Edward para que así su nombre fuera más llevadero.

Para que así, cuando se mirara al espejo, pudiera reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él. Para que _Edward_ dejara de ser una bandita sobre una herida abierta que nadie parecía notar.

—¿Sucede algo, Teddy? Estás muy callado. —Aun así, su abuela siempre sabía cuando las cosas no estaban bien. Era la persona que lo había criado, después de todo. Y era a quien Teddy más quería en el mundo entero.

—Mañana me voy a Hogwarts —dijo y por un momento se sintió una mala persona por decir algo así, por muy convincente que esas palabras sonaran. La realidad era que Hogwarts no le espantaba en absoluto, al menos no en ese momento. Después de todo, Draco y Harry habían conseguido que el castillo sonara como un lugar más que fantástico—. No sé qué esperar de, _uh_ , las casas y eso.

Otro tema que en realidad tampoco le asustaba. Había crecido rodeado de tantas personas y cada una de ellas tan diferentes y aun así conviviendo todas juntas, que con el tiempo había aprendido que su selección era irrelevante. Se sentía asustado, sí, pero no de la manera en la que estaba diciéndolo.

—Es normal. A todos nos pasa cuando empezamos algo nuevo.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo y de su nombre, porque todo se sentía extraño. Y sus palabras eran tantas y todas tan desordenadas, que se acumulaban en su garganta y morían antes de poder siquiera llegar a pronunciarlas.

«Abuela, ¿allá me llamarán Edward siempre?»

—Te extrañaré mucho, abuela.

«Abuela, ¿me odiarías si te pido que me dejes de llamar Edward?»

—Y yo a ti, Teddy.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Andrómeda lo atrajo hacia ella. Los abrazos de su abuela no eran raros, pero tampoco tan frecuentes como los de Harry. Su abuela era cálida y olía a césped recién podado. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos, Teddy sabía que podía cerrar sus ojos y tranquilizarse, porque aunque Andrómeda era más bien cuidadosa y hasta seca con sus palabras, su cariño se desbordaba cuando se trataba de abrazarlo. Quizá porque sabía de pérdidas. Tal vez porque su abuela aun extrañaba a los que se habían ido.

«Abuela, no me asusta Hogwarts. Me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar allí».

Teddy inhaló su aroma y se acurrucó mejor, sintiendo las manos de Andrómeda hundirse en su cabello. Y porque era una sensación agradable y quería que nunca dejara de hacerlo, Teddy apretó sus ojos y permitió que su cabello creciera lentamente. Porque él, que era metamorfomago por herencia, era capaz de cambiar a voluntad su apariencia. Y cuando Andrómeda acariciaba su cabeza, él se permitía sonreír, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo cuando sentía su largo cabello caer hasta media espalda mientras su abuela continuaba abrazándolo sin decir una palabra.

«Abuela, ¿nunca más me abrazarías de esta manera si no soy lo que tú esperas?»

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—Amarás Hogwarts, Teddy. —Había dicho Harry con una enorme sonrisa, pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y una mano sobre su mejilla. Su padrino siempre había sido alguien muy expresivo—. No olvides escribirnos a tu abuela y a nosotros después de que seas seleccionado. ¡La pasarás muy bien, estoy seguro! ¡Te encantará el castillo y harás muchos amigos!

Teddy en ese momento había levantado la mirada. Su abuela lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, muy orgullosa, siendo mucho menos sentimental que su padrino. Draco simplemente le había palmeado la espalda y entornado los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que a Harry aún le quedaran tantas palabras por decir cuando apenas un rato antes le había dado mil consejos y recomendaciones.

—Pero sobre todo, disfruta tu vida en Hogwarts, Teddy.

Eso fue lo que habían dicho. Y eso era en verdad lo que Teddy esperaba hacer.

—Edward Lupin.

Pero dolió desde el primer momento.

—¡Gryffindor!

Le dijeron que sería divertido. Le dijeron que siempre podría sonreír allí.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que en verdad pudiera ser así.

—Eres Edward, ¿cierto? —La pregunta por la que Teddy más temía surgió de un chico de mejillas redondas y sonrisa torcida que también había sido seleccionado esa noche. Ambos, pequeños y nuevos, eran parte del grupo de siete chicas y chicos que habían sido sorteados para Gryffindor ese año—. Soy Nathan.

—Es Teddy —aclaró rápidamente, mientras su grupo caminaba hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, guiados por un alumno de algún curso mayor—. Es decir… prefiero que me llamen Teddy. Todos me llaman así.

—Bueeeeeeno, Teddy. ¡¿No es fantástico todo?!

A Nathan no pareció preocuparle ni quiso encontrarle mucho trasfondo a su petición. Sólo asintió y en seguida su atención se desvió hacia uno de los cuadros que les daban la bienvenida. Todos parecían muy emocionados y por primera vez, Teddy comenzó a preguntarse por qué le daba tanto miedo aclarar que preferiría ser llamado por su diminutivo y no por su nombre. En realidad, no se trataba de algo extraño.

—Hemos llegado.

La Dama Gorda parecía muy feliz al conocer a los nuevos estudiantes mientras escuchaba la contraseña. Les dedicó algunas sonrisas divertidas y Teddy juró que hasta había hecho algún comentario sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado allí cuando aceptó dejarlos pasar. En su interior, tal y como su padrino había dicho, la Torre de Gryffindor parecía ser el lugar donde un huracán había vomitado en tonos rojo y dorado. Era como estar en un caótico orden que resultaba difícil de ignorar.

—Esta es la Sala Común de Gryffindor —comenzó a explicar el estudiante mayor, cuya manera de hablar por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a uno de los retratos que colgaban en la casa de Harry—. Sus cosas ya se encuentran en los dormitorios. Recuerden que los chicos y las chicas duermen en áreas separadas y…

—Y no podemos acercarnos —dijo Nathan en voz baja, cerca de Teddy. Al mirarlo, el muchachito le sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Mi papá me contó que las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de las chicas están encantadas. Si no eres niña, jamás las podrás subir.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Creo que el castillo nos reconoce como chicos y nos deja caer o algo así. Ya sabes, cosas de estos lugares pensantes.

—¿Todas las escaleras son así?

—¿Qué? —Nathan lo miró sorprendido, como si jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo. Segundos después, rio. Era bueno para eso—. ¡No! O más bien, no sé. ¡Pero creo que no, sino no estaríamos aquí!

A Teddy le prometieron que el castillo de Hogwarts siempre encontraría una manera de sorprenderlo. Ciertamente, eso fue verdad.

«¿Es mentira eso, Harry?», quiso preguntar en una carta que no se atrevió a escribir. «¿Unas escaleras deciden si soy un chico o una chica? Si no soy lo que se debe, ¿tengo que caer?»

Teddy no sabía que unas simples escaleras pudieran causar tanta incomodidad, pero lo hacían y ahí estaban, aunque Teddy no las viera. Aunque no las subiera.

—Vayan a descansar.

En su dormitorio eran solamente tres. Fue una sorpresa y un alivio para Teddy, ya que no podía ni tenía ganas de explicar por qué se sentía mejor si cerraba las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, sobre todo cuando sus dos compañeros decidieron que era buena idea comenzar a desnudarse y cambiarse mientras arrojaban su ropa en todas direcciones.

—¿Eres tímido? —preguntó Nathan, sin incomodarse cuando Teddy simplemente se encogió en sí mismo. Nathan, después de todo, había pasado los últimos quince minutos preguntándole a su otro compañero de dormitorio (¿Nicky? ¿Micky?) el significado de las letras de su improvisada pijama.

Cuando acomodó su espacio, Teddy se sintió reconfortado. No es como si las gruesas cortinas le brindaran una absoluta privacidad, porque podía escuchar las conversaciones sin problemas. Tampoco es como si impidieran la voz de Teddy. Pero al menos cuando se retiraba la pesada capa y lentamente se quitaba el uniforme, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, Teddy podía mirar su cuerpo y no escuchar preguntas por la expresión que sin duda alguna debería tener su rostro cuando, al verse a sí mismo, no podía encontrar nada que le perteneciera.

Al menos, cuando se metía en su cama, las cortinas le ayudaban a no explicar porque si cerraba sus ojos, permitía que su cabello creciera y su cuerpo cambiara. Una cintura un poco más pequeña y unas caderas diferentes. Menos como Edward y más como Teddy.

Se acostumbraría.

Sólo hacía falta acostumbrarse.

¿Verdad?

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Teddy no odiaba a Hogwarts pero le tenía miedo. A pesar de sus amigas y amigos y todo lo que aprendía a diario, no se sentía a gusto allí. Así fue desde su primera noche en el castillo y probablemente así lo sería hasta el día en el que se graduara. Mientras que muchos estudiantes ansiaban quedarse en el castillo durante sus vacaciones, Teddy se sentía aliviado cuando ponía un pie fuera de Hogwarts y regresaba a casa. Al menos, se repetía a sí mismo mientras el expreso se alejaba cada vez más, las escaleras en casa de la abuela no cambiarían.

Nathan le había dicho que Hogwarts era una entidad pensante. Cambiaba a su gusto, alteraba el orden de sus escaleras y a menudo los salones aparecían en otros lados. Todo en el castillo estaba vivo y se reconstruía, siempre jugueteando con cada uno de sus habitantes. Y aunque quizá para la mayoría esto podría resultar como algo gracioso, a Teddy no hacía otra cosa más que incomodarle, obligándolo a mantenerse siempre en alerta. ¿Quién podía asegurarle que la escalera que conducía hacia los dormitorios no estaba hechizada, lista para volverse un tobogán cuando un chico lo pisaba, porque era muy tarde? ¿La entrada de la Torre de Astronomía sólo aceptaban recibir a parejitas formadas por un chico y una chica cuando querían pasar un rato a solas? ¿Había salones en los que Teddy no sería capaz de acceder? Si decía que su nombre era Edward, ¿el castillo lo aceptaría y sólo hasta ese momento podría sentirse como un hogar?

No lo sabía. Y por eso le aterraba Hogwarts, aunque no quería. Le habían contado tantas cosas maravillosas y cómo el castillo se volvería su segundo hogar, que casi podía imaginarse la decepción en el rostro de su padrino por no sentirse a gusto en Gryffindor. Siempre pensó que sería fácil engañar a su abuela y a su padrino en sus cartas, fingiendo una efusividad que no sentía, pero al parecer no lo había logrado con éxito porque Andrómeda en su última carta le había prometido que nada más al llegar a casa, le prepararía aquel postre de chocolate que sólo hacía cuando lo veía sin ánimos.

Cuando Teddy no tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

_«Hogwarts será como tu hogar, Teddy»._

Pero se suponía que un hogar era el lugar donde te aceptaban y amaban, ¿no?

Un hogar era un lugar en el que no te juzgaban.

Draco fue quien lo esperaba cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts finalmente llegó a Londres. Se encontraron de inmediato porque Teddy había decidido cambiar el tono de su largo cabello a un verde chillante que no fue indiferente para nadie e hizo a Draco levantar una ceja cuando se acercó a darle unas palmaditas de bienvenida.

—Lindo color —dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar, destrozando, sin darse cuenta, todas y cada una de las dudas que Teddy había tenido durante todo el camino. Se había dejado crecer el cabello durante todo su primer año y ahora lo tenía unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Si bien se trataba de algo que tranquilamente podría haber hecho con sus habilidades mágicas, dejar que su cabello creciera por sí mismo le había reconfortado. Lo había hecho sentir bien cuando todo se sentía demasiado caótico—. Vamos, mi tía y Harry están desesperados por verte.

—¿Están enojados? —preguntó Teddy, mirando hacia el piso mientras avanzaban por la estación. Draco, con su eterna expresión malhumorada, por alguna razón siempre lograba que la lengua de Teddy se aflojara—. Es decir…

—¿Tenemos alguna razón para estarlo? —dijo y le lanzó una mirada divertida. Teddy se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente

—Vamos a Grimmauld Place —musitó como si eso lo explicara todo—. Harry _odia_ la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Teddy también la detestaba. Estaba lleno de retratos que gritaban cosas estúpidas. Cosas como no ser digno. Sobre _ser diferente_.

De soslayo, Draco miró su expresión y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para despeinar ligeramente su cabello. Teddy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el verde chillante había pasado a ser un anaranjado deslavado.

—Estábamos preocupados, eso es todo. Harry quiere que tengas un hogar.

Draco no mentía cuando dijo que habían estado preocupados. Teddy lo supo de inmediato, cuando llegaron al número doce y la casa se presentó. No es como si la fachada fuera diferente o algo en ella hubiera cambiado. Simplemente, al verla, Teddy _sabía_ que algo había pasado. Una sensación que confirmó cuando nada más al abrir la puerta, no encontró el largo pasillo de una casa vieja y espantosa. Allí, frente a sus ojos, se extendía un lugar bien iluminado, sin retratos ni escenarios tenebrosos. Estaba a punto de indagar qué había pasado con la tétrica casa que conocía desde niño cuando un dulce aroma flotó hasta él, proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó Teddy sorprendido, buscando la mirada de Draco, quien sólo resopló divertido, dando un ligero empujón en su espalda para que continuara caminando.

—Algo tenía que hacer Potter en tu ausencia, ¿no?

Grimmauld Place había sido remodelada completamente. No importaba hacia qué lado Teddy mirara, no quedaba rastro de aquella casa cuyos retratos siempre le habían incomodado. Todo era acogedor y cálido, como la personalidad de Harry. Cada parte de esa casa gritaba familia. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la cocina, Teddy no pudo ni quiso contener sus lágrimas en el momento en el que encontró a su abuela, quien estaba mirando a Harry cocinar. Se arrojó a sus brazos y recordó cuán feliz era con ella. Cuando fue el turno de Harry de levantar a Teddy, como lo hacía antes de que cumpliera diez años, supo entonces cuánto los había extrañado.

Mucho más de lo que durante aquellos meses se había permitido sentir.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Al abrir los ojos después de un sueño más bien inquieto, todo alrededor de Teddy estaba a oscuras. Intentó incorporarse sin éxito, pues pronto descubrió que el brazo de un dormido Draco estaba rodeando su cuerpo, cuidándolo. Sonrió. En algún punto de su bienvenida, cuando las lágrimas de felicidad habían sido reemplazadas por carcajadas y las palabras torpes por cenas deliciosas, el cansancio le había ganado. No habían tenido que usar ningún transporte o alguna aparición: la abuela se quedaría en Grimmauld Place ahora que todo había sido reparado.

—Draco, tú también tienes tu habitación —dijo Teddy, girando para ver mejor al adulto, colocando una mano en su mejilla—. Si tienes pesadillas, debes decirle a Harry.

Era algo que hacían cuando Teddy era menor. Si tenía pesadillas, sabía que podía ir a su habitación y decirle a su padrino. Podía dormir en medio de ellos dos hasta que el miedo hubiera pasado. Hasta que las lágrimas se fueran y las sonrisas volvieran.

—No seas insolente, Mini-multijugos —dijo Draco, con la voz ronca y los ojos aún cerrados. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa que, desde tan cerca, Teddy era capaz de apreciar. Sin duda alguna, él también debió estar muy preocupado—. Si quiero dormir aquí, lo haré.

—¡Ya no soy mini! —reprochó, riéndose. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no le llamaba de esa manera.

—Mírate. No has crecido nada en un año. Si sigues así, estarás igual de flacucho que Potter.

—¡No es así!

Draco abrió sus ojos. Su padrino siempre decía que Draco tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo entero, inclusive cuando se enojaba. Pero ahora estaba tan cerca que, además, Teddy descubrió que también tenía los ojos más tristes. ¿Por qué nunca había notado que la mirada de Draco era tan triste?

—¿Sucedió algo en Hogwarts, Teddy? —preguntó en voz baja, hundiendo una mano en su largo cabello, que ahora tenía un tono oscuro—. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Algunos chicos idiotas de otros cursos te molestaron?

—¿Chicos idiotas?

Draco sonrió de lado. Esa expresión, por alguna razón, parecía completamente resignada

—Muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts son idiotas.

—No —murmuró Teddy y sin darse cuenta, se aferró a la ropa de Draco—. Todos han sido amables conmigo.

—¿Te fue mal en las clases? ¿Algún profesor te trató mal? ¿Te dijeron algo del pasado? ¿Por tu padre?

Teddy volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sin duda, había miles de razones para que ellos estuvieran preocupados.

—¿Entonces….?

—¿Hogwarts fue tu hogar?

Todos decían siempre lo mismo. Todos hablaban de lo importante que fue Hogwarts en su vida. Muchos se quedaban allí, para siempre. ¿Pero Teddy algún día sería aceptado por Hogwarts?

—A decir verdad —dijo Draco tras un largo silencio—, no me gustaría volver jamás allí.

Teddy abrió muchos los ojos. Jamás había escuchado a nadie decir que Hogwarts no era menos que perfecto.

—¿Qué?

—Hace muchos años hice cosas malas, Teddy. Cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso —musitó, acariciando su cabello—. Hogwarts tiene cosas que no quiero recordar. Me aterra tener regresar a ese lugar.

_Me aterra._

Hogwarts da miedo, Teddy.

Hogwarts y su capacidad de juzgar es aterradora.

—¿Teddy?

No supo en qué momento ni por qué razón comenzó a llorar. Simplemente, antes de entender lo que pasaba, sus emociones se desmoronaron. Tampoco supo en qué momento Harry entró a la habitación, alertado por la voz de Draco. Pero lo cierto fue que cuando su padrino se recostó también a su lado y Teddy quedó en medio de ellos, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar desesperadamente, aferrándose a las personas que siempre lo habían amado y dejando escapar toda la tristeza y el miedo que lo consumía desde el momento en el que entendió que odiaba esas escaleras, porque le recordaban su nombre y quien era: Edward Lupin. Un chico de primer año que no entendía lo que le pasaba. Un niño que nunca había sido niño.

—¡Lo odio! ¡Odio esas escaleras! ¡Odio el nombre Edward! ¡Lo odio! ¡NO QUIERO SER EDWARD! ¡NO QUIERO ESE NOMBRE! ¡TAMPOCO QUIERO SER TEDDY!

Porque nunca había sido un niño.

Porque Teddy se sentía mal. Equivocado. Incompleto.

Porque siempre había sido una niña.

—Entonces, ¿de qué manera podemos llamarte? Dinos cómo llamarte.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Las vacaciones de verano y los siguientes tres años se llenaron de cambios. Así como Grimmauld Place había sido completamente remodelada para que pudiera considerarla su hogar, todo a su alrededor fue diferente. Hubo muchas conversaciones y formas de entender las cosas. Surgieron sentimientos que no sabía que habían sido escondidos. Conversaciones, muchas conversaciones, lágrimas y sonrisas con Draco, Harry y su abuela, y ayuda de personas que sabían lo que todo eso significaba. Porque aunque podía cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, aún era demasiado joven y aquello representaba una gran cantidad de concentración y magia que todavía era difícil de usar.

—Existen tratamientos que te ayudarán contigo misma —dijo la psicomaga de amplia sonrisa y largos cabellos rizados mientras le extendía algunos folletos—. También es importante que encuentres un nombre con el que te sientas identificada.

Escogió Amy.

Y al hacerlo, su vida se volvió mejor.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

—¿Estás segura de esto? Si no te sientes a gusto podemos...

—Harry, estoy bien —Amy levantó su vista y sonrió. Su padrino lucía como la primera vez en la que ella había entrado a Hogwarts: nervioso, preocupado, a punto de llorar. No tenía dudas del porqué: los últimos tres años no había asistido a Hogwarts y Amy optó por educarse en casa con la ayuda de su abuela y tutoras privadas.. Si bien su familia le ofreció estudiar en una escuela diferente, ella lo rechazó: estaba convencida de que el miedo que le tenía a Hogwarts podía existir en cualquier otro lugar. Y tal vez Hogwarts nunca se volvería su hogar como lo fue para muchas otras personas, pero quería enfrentarlo.

Quería enfrentarse a esas malditas escaleras y decirles que bien podrían irse a la mierda, por muy asustada que ella estuviera. Porque había cambiado. Porque las cosas eran diferentes.

—Deja a la Mini-multijugos en paz, Potter. Estás avergonzándola.

—¡Ese apodo tuyo la avergüenza aún más!

El silbato del tren sonó, anunciándoles su partida. Harry dejó de pelear con Draco y la abrazó con una inesperada suavidad.

—Tú puedes, Amy. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

Sorprendiéndola, porque su abuela no era alguien afecta a los estallidos emocionales, también la rodeó en uno de esos maravillosos abrazos suyos tan sinceros, que por un instante, casi hizo llorar a Amy.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Amy.

Andrómeda, Draco y Harry confiaban en ella.

Y ella creía en ellos.

—¡Amy, bienvenida!

—¡Qué gusto verte una vez más!

—¡Te extrañamos!

Las chicas con las que había iniciado Hogwarts habían sido increíbles. Ellas mantuvieron el contacto mediante cartas y durante las vacaciones fueron a visitarla. Hablaban, reían y se habían vuelto grandes amigas. Amy las adoraba y sabía que ellas estaban esperando ansiosamente que regresara. Además estaba Dominique.

Dominique Weasley la había acompañado durante toda su transición. Se volvió alguien que no había dejado de apoyarla, encontrando la forma de estar ahí, a su lado, cuando más la necesitaba. Había escuchado sus miedos y cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar sobre el temor que le inspiraban las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, ella fue también quien limpió sus lágrimas.

—Te ves hermosa, Amy —dijo Dominique mientras le acomodaba la corbata y jugaba con su cabello. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas y eso hacía que las pecas de su pálido rostro fueran aún más claras. Estaban en el pasillo que conducía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, porque era el momento que habían estado esperando—. ¿Estás lista?

Antes de que pudiera responder, un muchacho apareció. Amy se sorprendió al encontrar en esos rasgos menos infantiles al primer chico que había conocido estando en el castillo.

—¿Nathan?

Él se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad. Amy desvió la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda. Él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. A pesar de que habían sido amigos, nunca habían tenido tiempo para hablar de ello.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él con dudas, al mirarla. Luego, al sentir la mano de Dominique en su espalda, Amy respiró hondo y levantó el rostro. Tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sorprendida descubrió que ahora la analizaba fijamente y tras unos instantes de un extraño silencio, él pareció darse cuenta de quién era—. ¿No eres...?

—Soy Amy Lupin —Se adelantó a decir, extendiendo su sonrisa—. Yo, uhm, han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que nos vimos. En primer año.

—Te ves increíble —Fue lo que atinó a decir Nathan, antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas por lo que había dicho, logrando que Dominique soltara un resoplido que pretendía esconder una risa ante semejante escena—. Quiero decir, eh, cambiaste… Amy.

Ella sonrió. Ciertamente, eso era decir poco.

—T-tengo —tartamudeó Nathan, señalando hacia la Sala Común con la cabeza, como si quisiera despejar su mente—, bien, tarea. ¿Qué dije? ¡No! Perdón, escribir una carta.

El chico desvió por fin su mirada y al encontrarse la burlona mirada de Dominique, si era posible, su rostro enrojeció aún más. Balbuceó algunas cuantas palabras más antes de escabullirse, fingiendo no escuchar la carcajada que Dominique soltó y que espantó a todos los retratos más cercanos.

—¡Fue algo hermoso de presenciar! —dijo, sonriendo con todos sus dientes. Así como Draco tenía los ojos más bonitos, Dominique tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo entero.

—¡Dominique!

Ella se tranquilizó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Es verdad. Tú y él son increíbles.

Amy se sonrojó. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando era Dominique Weasley quien decía esas palabras?

—Anda, vamos.

Cuando Amy volvió a pisar la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de tres años, el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Aún estaba el mismo caótico orden, aún había estudiantes por todos lados logrando murmullos interminables y aún seguían allí las mismas escaleras que se transformaban cuando un chico las pisaba. O al menos, eso decían.

Ella había sido asignada a los dormitorios de las chicas. Le habían dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. De hecho, ni siquiera le mencionaron esas jodidas escaleras.

—Amy.

 _Un paso._ Dominique tomó su mano y guiándola, la llevó hacia las escaleras. _Otro paso,_ y entonces Dominique ya estaba en el primer escalón. Amy levantó la mirada con los ojos húmedos y los labios temblorosos. Su proceso de transición aún continuaba, su aceptación era increíble. Tenía familia y amigas y amigos que la aceptaban. Y ahora era tan fuerte que contra todo pronóstico estaba una vez más en ese castillo pensante que siempre le había aterrado, porque su corazón sería destrozado si esas malditas escaleras cambiaban de forma.

—Tranquila, Amy. Tú puedes hacerlo.

_Sólo respira hondo y enfréntalo._

—¿Y si…?

—¡No necesitas la aprobación de un maldito castillo y menos unas jodidas escaleras, Amy! ¡Tú eres una chica maravillosa!

—¿Y si resbalo?

Dominique extendió su sonrisa que hacía brillar al mundo.

—Te haré levitar y subiremos juntas. ¡Estas escaleras bien pueden irse a la mierda si se transforman!

_Sólo un paso._

Temblando, Amy asintió. Colocó una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón. Con la otra sujetó la de Dominique y tras unos segundos donde llenó de aire sus pulmones, avanzó.

_Un escalón._

Bum, bum, bum.

Ella cerró sus ojos.

_Dos escalones._

Se aferró a la mano de Dominique.

_Tres escalones._

Tú puedes, Amy, tú puedes. Eres una chica maravillosa.

_Cuatro escalones._

_T_ al vez Hogwarts nunca será tu hogar, pero el castillo siempre brindará ayuda a todo el que la necesite. Porque es un castillo pensante. Porque no cerrará sus puertas por prejuicios de mierda.

_Cinco escalones._

La mano de Dominique la soltó, pero su voz le pedía que continuara y abriera los ojos.

_Seis escalones._

—Puedes enfrentarlo, Amy. Inténtalo.

_No necesitas la aprobación de unas escaleras._

_Siete escalones._

_Bum, bum, bum._

Amy abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tomando una gran bocada de aire antes de mirar hacia abajo. Allí, bajo sus pies, los escalones seguían intactos. Una emoción difícil de explicar subió por su pecho al ver que las escaleras no se transformaban. Que estaban ahí, dándole la bienvenida.

_Eres una chica maravillosa, Amy._

—¡DOMINIQUE!

Ella saltó para abrazarla, sin molestarle en cubrir su llanto.

—¡Lo lograste, Amy! ¡LO LOGRASTE!

Un peso en el corazón de Amy desapareció mientras lloraba en los hombros de Dominique. No, no necesitaba la aprobación de Hogwarts y tampoco de sus escaleras. Pero subir esos escalones la habían hecho más fuerte y más valiente. La habían ayudado a continuar avanzando. Lograron que Amy levantara su mirada y luchara.

Esas escaleras lograron que Amy se encontrara.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autora al habla:**
> 
> Este fic está escrito con todo el respeto del mundo hacia la comunidad trans. Conté con el apoyo de increíble gente que leyó las partes donde más dudas tuve, a fin de respetar hasta el final las emociones presentadas. Y si alguien se lo pregunta, Amy es una chica trans bisexual. Si les dio una impresión más a fondo, escribí esta idea como una relación poliamorosa en mi mente para el final. 
> 
> El nombre de Amy fue escogido en memoria de una estudiante de la escuela donde laboro, que fue asesinada hace algunos años por ser transexual. Amy, donde sea que ahora mismo estés, nunca serás olvidada. Tu corazón estaba repleto de ganas de ayudar.
> 
> En este fic, Amy tuvo la inmensa suerte de ser aceptada, amada y apoyada por las personas que le rodean, pero que tu familia te ame y que la sociedad te respete debería ser algo más que sólo suerte. Sé que no todas las personas cuentan con esta red de apoyo y son aisladas totalmente. Hace unos días, pasó algo terrible: una madre expuso a su hijo (cosplayer) llámandolo por su deadname en una red social. Aún no se sabe si él está a salvo. Las personas levantan la voz, buscan, han llenado internet de apoyo. Aunque nunca lo leerá, este fic está escrito pensando en él: Alex, ojalá nunca hubieras inspirado esta historia. Alex, ojalá un día próximo puedas ser tan feliz como Amy lo es aquí. No te rindas. Si pueden dejarle un mensaje de ánimo en redes sociales, no olviden usar el hashtag #hisnameisAlex
> 
> Eso es todo. Espero haber logrado un buen fic. Si sientes que falté el respeto de alguna manera, no olvides decirme. Lo revisaremos juntos. 
> 
> ****
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeña historia!
> 
> Ah, y ojalá que a Rowling le esté ardiendo la cola y zumbando bien fuerte los oídos, porque me vale mierda lo que diga la señora (ya siéntese). HOGWARTS DICE SÍ.
> 
> Os quiero. No olviden tomar awa y usar cubrebocas  
> La escritora perdida, PukitChan


End file.
